Tom and John
by Castiel Rose
Summary: John shows Tom a different side to him


Tom was in the bathroom as he washed his face he stood there for a moment thinking to himself about the workshop that had happened the other day. Surprisingly he didn't think about the songs or the actors he had already found out what some people thought about the show and it wasn't good so far. No he was thinking about John of all people and the way he was acting with him. How his comment to Ivy was that John was just a man he was seeing. Even thou he was sleeping in the same bed as him. He sighed to himself as he walked out and leaned on the bathroom door frame looking at John as he slept.

John was in a deep sleep lying out starched out on the bed. The sheets had ran off his back revealing his black tight jet black boxers he had on. Tom crossed his arms and looked over to the window. He was confused on what he wanted maybe he just wanted good sex. Even John said the first time they fucked it wasn't good. Maybe that's way he was looking over the other dancer at the workshop. He had a feeling John knew something was going on he hadn't said a word to him all night. Tom moved to the bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. He felt John move a little but didn't even bother to look over at him. Tom felt the sheets being pulled from him. He turned his head over to look at what John was doing. John had turned in the sheets and snuggled into them as he mumbled something. Tom couldn't help but laugh. John was cute he couldn't say no to that.

John moved to the side of the bed as lifting his head from the pillow. Tom bites the inner side of his lip thinking he had awakened him. John starched out his arms as he berries his face back in the pillow to get out of the sunlight coming in from the window. "Nannmmm" He mumbled into the pillow. Tom laughs again and pulls himself over placing his hand on back. "Wake up sleepy head" He said sweetly. Just because he had a cretin dancer on his mind didn't mean he couldn't get what he could from John. Without saying a word John pulled away from Tom closing his eyes again resting his head on the pillow. Tom was taken a back from this. John had never acted like this before. "John?" John still didn't say anything. It wasn't like John not to say anything, salient's was never John's way he was a talker and Tom knew this.

Tom placed his hand next to John not touching him but wanting to. "John... Have I upset you?" Even before he finished the question he already knew the answer, but he didn't want to let John go just yet. Something was holding him to John and even Tom didn't know what it was. John looked over at him with a blank expression. "You really have to ask that?" Tom just looked at him at first not knowing what to say. "John please don't do this. Just talk to me" Tom moved himself closer to John still feeling the need to touch him to hold him. His hand outstretch to him. John just stared at him not moving to his hand or to Tom. John looked down at Tom's hand and looked back up to his face. There was something in his eyes something different that Tom had ever seen before in them. There were almost daring Tom to touch him again.

Tom lifted up his hand and placed it gently on John's chest. "Please?" John looked at his hand and with his hand he took Tom's and moved it away from him back to Tom. Almost as if it was a warning. "What do you want me to say?"He rested his chin back on the pillow bring his arms underneath it. Tom tried to lighten up the mood with a joke."How about good morning?" John just shakes his head. Tom didn't know what to do but he still stayed not wanting to leave. "Why don't you go talk to your dancer?" John looked at the bed's head bored as he said the comment. Tom looked at him with surprise. He didn't know John knew about that. "I..um.." Tom looked away with a loss for words.

John looked over at him. "You don't have anything to say about that?" Tom shakes his head trying to find something to say. "It's not like that…it's just" He looked at John. "I don't know" He lay's back down in the bed. John shot him a look of anger. "You're thinking about another man and you're lying in my bed?" Tom looked at him. "I said it wasn't like that. I just…"He looked away again as he rubbed his face. "I have a lot on my mind with the workshop and all." John just stared at him for a few moments. "Really?..wow" Tom sighed. "I 'am sorry I don't know what to tell you." John shakes his head and gets out of the bed. Tom sits up and watches him."John?..John!" John moved to the bathroom. "John!" Tom gets out the bed and goes to the bathroom door as it's slammed in his face he knocks on it. "Don't be like this. Just let me explain." The door reopens and John stares at him with darkness in his eyes now. He had his shirt in his hand and a towel in the other."Explain what? Please Tom explain to me why you would have a man on your mind when you have one right here with you?"

"I told you, I have a lot on my mind with the workshop. I didn't do anything with him. It's just...a" He couldn't find a better word then. "Release". John looked at him confused at what he was getting at. "What are you talking about?" Tom really didn't want to have the sex talk with John at this moment they weren't even together that long. Tom walked to the bed setting down. "Jon with all the stress I've been feeling with this workshop and the play and everything I just" He stopped to think. "Well..I need to get some" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "So I looked around." John stared at him wide eyed as if he couldn't believe what Tom was saying right now. "What?" He let go of the towel and crossed his arms still holding his shirt. "You think some dancer you work with can fuck you better than me?" His voice changed into something darker. Tom looked up at him and bites his lip. "That's...that's not what I' am Saying.". John just looked at him and raised his eye brow. "O Really Tom? You saying that if this guy this…dancer asked you out you wouldn't want to shove your cock up his ass?" Tom went wide mouth over what John had just said. He never heard John talk like this before.

Tom opined his mouth to say something but he closed it again and reopened it. "It's the stress" was all he could come up with. John just looked at him. "The stress? That's really all you can come up with?" Tom just shakes his head. "I 'am sorry.". John walked over to him standing in front of him as he sat on the bed. "No you're not." John bent over sliding his lips over the side of Tom's neck. "You want some I'll give you some". Tom didn't move as feels the heat off of John's lips on his skin. "Um...John" He said breathlessly. John held his t shirt tightly in his hands He pushed Tom down on the bed. Tom looked up at him with surprise. "John? What are you doing?" John just looked down at him with a smirk across his face. "You want a good fucking?" He slides his hand up Tom's chest. "Mmm?" Tom didn't know what to say so he just nodded not knowing what John would do. John licked his lip as he holds up the t shirt and shoves it in Tom's mouth. "Then I 'am going to fuck you." Tom froze in place as he feels the t shirt in his moth he goes to pull it out. John moves quickly and pulls his hands above his ahead. "No...No your want this you're doing this my way" He holds Tom's arms tightly almost to the point of hurting. "Got it?"

Tom nods keeping his hands in place the t shirt preventing him from talking. He was a little uneasy but this aggression from John turned him on. He never knew that John had it in him to be dominating but he liked it. He lays there as still as he could knowing John wouldn't hurt him but he surely would have his way with him. John looked down at him and smirked again. "Stay" He commanded. Tom nodded biting down hard on the t shirt. It actually felt good in his mouth much better than a hard ball gag. John let go of his hands getting off of him and standing in front of the bed looking down at him. "Damn you look good like that baby". John eyes went over his body looking him up and down.

Tom didn't move didn't say anything. He just laid there looking over at John wondering what he would do next. John walked over to the dresser next to the bed he reached in pulling out handcuffs. Tom looked over at him surprised that John would have a wild side to him, but he loved it and breathed in deeply smelling John's body on the t shirt. John bent over taken Tom's hands and locking them up with in the cold cuffs. "Don't even try to get out of them. Those ones are real" He bent down and kissed Tom's forehead. "Nothing but the best for you". Tom nodded running his hands over the metal chain between the cuffs. His eyes showed a deep lust. He never wanted anyone as bad as he wanted John right now. The funny thing was Tom never saw himself with a lawyer before but now he wanted nothing more. John walked in front of him again running his hands down Tom's chest then bending over he begins to kiss and suck at his skin. "I can't believe you want that dancer over me" He hissed and pinched one of Tom's nipples Tom jumped a little pulling his chest up. He mumbled something. "Yea I know you're sorry" John kissed the side of Tom's ribs."Mmm" he licked on his shoulder. "But by the time I 'am done with you. You won't be thinking about him anymore"

Tom looked at him and tried to move his mouth to John's. "What?" John asked looking at him. "You want a kiss?" Tom nodded with a small moan. John shakes his head. "You'll get what I give you when I give it to you". Tom nodded all over again holding the chain of the cuffs tightly. John laughs a little. "Good boy" Johns lays next to tom on the bed putting his body next to Tom's. Tom couldn't help but moan at the feeling of John's skin on his. John runs his hand down Tom's chest and between his legs. "Tell me baby. Did that dancer ever make you as hard as I can?" Tom moaned shaking his head over and over as John hand starts to pull on his cock that was now as hard as a rock. "Damn right he never did" John keeps moving his hand down the length of Tom's cock. As he looks in Tom's eyes. "He wouldn't even know what to do with a man like you.". Tom moaned nearly begging John to remove the t shirt from his mouth. John smirked and kissed Tom's cheek then goes in for a kiss pulling the t shirt out with his teeth. "You can talk now baby I like the sound of your voice"

Tom stared at him wide eyed. "John place…I really am sorry." He wanted out of the cuffs he wanted to touch John kiss him do anything for him. Fuck that dancer Tom saw what he had and wanted to keep him. "Please let me go?" he knew not to actually tell John to let him go. That John was going to do as he pleased and he wanted him to. He wanted it so badly. "Oh I'll let you go baby don't you worry. But I' am getting my fuck in before you do" John smashed his lips to Tom's sucking roughly on his bottom one. Tom moaned again. "You can have whatever you want John." He said losing his breath. John kept moving his hand on Tom's cock slowly. "You're fucking right I can have what I want. And I will". He kissed Tom again this time not so hard letting his loving side out. He let go of Tom's cock pulling his arms around him holding him closely kissing him more slowly taken his time to feel Tom's mouth with his tongue Tom played with John's tongue loving the feel of it.

Johns pulled away quickly. "You weren't kidding when you said you wanted a fuck huh?" John let out a deep laugh. Tom nodded. "Fuck John I want you so bad right now." John smiled liking to hear that. "Good things come in time baby." He kissed him again as he got on top of him. He moved in between Tom's legs wrapping them around his body. "Fuck you feel good Tom" He kissed his neck. Tom moaned loudly as he pushes his hips up trying to get John to push on him. "John." He moaned his name. John moved hic cock inside of Tom slowly and began to buck his hips slowly at first then faster. As he rest his head on Tom's shoulder. Tom wrapped his legs around John's hips pushing him to Tom's body. John moved his cock inside Tom's ass faster and hard making Tom grip the cuffs hard. "Ahh fuck John" John keeps going grabbing Tom's hips hard digging his nails in his soft skin. "You like that?" Tom just nodded and moaned."Fuck yes" John tightens up his grip as he felt himself reach his climax. Tom nearly past out from his holding his cuffed hands together. "Oh my God John" John breath in deeply resting is head on Tom's chest. He pulled himself off Tom smirking as he tossed the keys on tom's chest leaving him to figuer out how to get out of the cuffs.


End file.
